Recupera tu alma
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "Recover your soul"


Disclaimer 1- Todos ellos son propiedad de JKR. Sólo los he tomado para escribir sobre ellos.  
  
Disclaimer 2- "Recover your soul" pertenece a Elton John. De nuevo lo he tomado prestado.

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que esto ha sido hecho con anterioridad (por Rhiannon), pero sobre Sirius. Para mí esta canción siempre ha sido algo que Dumbledore le diría a Snape. Así que aquí está mi versión. Al igual que Rhiannon, no estoy de acuerdo con la primera palabra. Creí que sería conveniente cambiarla por "maybe", lo que realmente no cambia el sentido pero significaría cambiar la canción de Elton Jhon así que decidí dejarlo así.  
  
**Aviso -** ¡Este fic no pretende ser divertido! Principalmente, estoy explorando la amistad entre Dumbledore y Snape y experimentando con el sonfic (nunca había hecho uno antes). Para aquellos de vosotros que estéis buscando algo divertido, la siguiente parte de "Mi nombre es Severus" estará lista en unos cuantos días.  
  
Esto sucedería en el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts.

**Nota de la traductora**: Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Recover your soul" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net  


RECUPERA TU ALMA 

**por Silverfox**

**traducido al español  por Bulma**

_Baby estás perdiendo algo en el aire  
Tengo el nombre, pero no importa  
Qué está pasando, hace frío aquí  
Tienes una vida pero está rota y hecha jirones_

Tan sólo unas pocas horas antes del banquete de Navidad, Albus Dumbledore finalmente encontró tiempo para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. No solía bajar hasta allí a menudo. No le gustaba el lugar. Era frío y oscuro y el bajo techo le hacía sentirse más atrapado con cada paso que daba. Completamente deprimente. Pero lo que estaba intentando hacer era importante. No tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Probablemente hubiese sido mejor si cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho, alguien menos "importante". Pero tendría que haberlo hecho por propio impulso. No funcionaría si mandaba a alguien y había estado esperando durante años a que cualquiera lo hiciese. Por lo tanto, finalmente había decidido bajar y hablar con Severus Snape él mismo. Esperaba que Severus entendiese que no iba como el director de Hogwarts o como Albus Dumbledore, ni siquiera como su amigo. No, iba como un anónimo mensajero para decirle las cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.  
  
¿Por qué se sentían tan a gusto Severus y los Slytherin en las oscuras mazmorras? No les hacían ningún bien. De todos modos, Severus también era muy depresivo y frío. No debería estar viviendo rodeado de algo tan frío y deprimente, pero a lo mejor no podía dejar el lugar porque era un espejo de su tristeza interior.

_A lo mejor estás perdiendo piezas de tu corazón  
Tienes una palabra pero se detiene y da la vuelta  
Pierdes el día y vuelve la oscuridad  
El amor fue un fuego pero dejó de arder_

Albus se detuvo en frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si el corazón de Severus se había vuelto tan frío como las mazmorras? No, jamás podría creerlo. Severus se escondía de sus sentimientos de culpa y soledad en su imperio de oscuridad en las profundas regiones del castillo. También le asustaba regresar al brillante mundo diario de los demás. También le asustaba ser rechazado. Así que se rodeaba de oscuridad para asustarlos.  
  
Recordaba perfectamente al joven Snape que había sido, travieso y gallito, y siempre dispuesto a sonreír. Desde luego que había tenido sus problemas, incluso más que nadie, pero había sobrevivido, un niño temperamental, lleno de fuego. Sí, siempre había fuego debajo del hielo y Dumbledore estaba convencido de que todavía estaba allí aunque la capa de hielo fuese mucho más gruesa ahora.

_Repón tu corazón, salva tu alma  
No arrastres tu amor por el suelo  
Encuentra tus pasos y tu fortuna te será dicha  
Date cuenta, relájate, déjate ir  
Y, ey, ahora recupera tu alma_

Severus levantó la mirada, sorprendido cuando entró. Estaba corrigiendo exámenes. Sepultándose a sí mismo en trabajo para olvidar su soledad.

"He venido para recordarte que el banquete de Navidad comenzará en unas horas. Parece que lo olvidaste el pasado año. Todos te echamos de menos."

"¿Me echasteis de menos? Estaréis encantados si no voy. Estoy seguro de que arruinaré el ambiente festivo. No lo olvido, Albus. Sé que no pertenezco a este lugar. No encajo con la gente feliz. Esa es la razón de que nunca vaya. No te sientas obligado a tener a toda tu "pequeña familia de Hogwarts" junta. No es asunto mío. Todos son felices cuando no estoy cerca. Les asusto, Albus. Ellos no me quieren allí."

"¡Tonterías, Severus! Te echaron de menos. Yo estaba allí. Yo lo vi. A lo mejor a veces los asustas con tu frialdad pero ellos quieren que todos los profesores estén allí. Igual que yo. Les gustaría ser tus amigos, si no los alejaras cada vez que lo intentan. Intenta abrirte a ellos, intenta hablar con ellos de verdad por una vez y te darás cuenta. Tan sólo tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. Has tenido que librar muchas batallas difíciles a lo largo de tu vida. ¡Intenta luchar por unos amigos en vez de encerrarte en tus mazmorras sintiendo pena de ti mismo!"

_Perezosa vieja puesta de sol hundiéndose como una lágrima  
Sola por la noche en una batalla perdida  
Este mundo perfecto nunca es inteligente  
Tienes que luchar por las cosas que importan_

Severus volvió la cabeza a la oscura pared de su despacho. Como todo en las mazmorras estaba pintado de negro. Un mundo de noche y soledad eterna. Dumbledore se estremeció. Si tan solo Severus intentase decorar la habitación un poco, poniendo detalles personales que disminuyeran esa impresión. Y por detalles personales Albus no entendía todos los horripilantes ingredientes de pociones alineados en botes, jarras y frascos en cada estante. Aquellas cosas eran obsesivas. Como los demonios del pasado de Snape. Aquellos recuerdos que no podía dejar atrás. Dumbledore sabía, a pesar de que Severus nunca se lo había mencionado, que Snape aún se despertaba cada noche con las pesadillas que revivían una y otra vez los horrores que había tenido que sufrir en su época de Death Eater. Se había unido a Voldemort como muchos otros, con la esperanza de crear un mundo mejor, pero todo lo que había encontrado era su infierno personal. Y de cierto manera, Albus le hacía las cosas todavía más difíciles. Severus había ido a pedirle ayuda, buscando una salida o una muerte rápida, pensando que Dumbledore lo ayudaría a terminar con aquella tortura. Pero Albus se había sentido demasiado fascinado con la oportunidad de tener un espía dentro del propio círculo de Voldemort y lo había hecho regresar y arriesgar su propia vida en una intrincada red de mentiras y engaños. Sí, la información que Severus les había dado no había tenido precio, había salvado muchas vidas, incluso podría haber salvado las de los Potter si no hubiese sido por Wormtail, el propio espía de Voldemort. Pero los horrores que Severus había tenido que soportar todavía lo torturaban. El no veía las vidas que había salvado. Todo lo que podía ver eran las vidas de aquellos a los que no pudo salvar. Como a los Potter. Qué duro debía ser para Severus ver a su hijo huérfano todos los días. Pero estaba negando la pena, intentando odiar a Harry, porque no podía hacer frente a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Repón tu corazón, salva tu alma  
No arrastres tu amor por el suelo  
Encuentra tus pasos y tu fortuna te será dicha  
Date cuenta, relájate, déjate ir  
Y, ey, ahora recupera tu alma_

"Todavía te sientes culpable, ¿verdad? Después de todo este tiempo y de todas las cosas que has tenido que hacer por nosotros, todavía te ves como un Death Eater. Pero tu has hecho más de lo que nadie hubiera esperado, más de lo humanamente posible. Es hora de que dejes esas cosas atrás."

"¿Dejarlas atrás? Lo que hice es imperdonable. ¿Cómo puedo, qué derecho tengo a olvidar las muertes que causé? La Marca Oscura quemará mi carne para siempre, marcándome por lo que soy. No importa lo que haga, ellos nunca podrán perdonarme, nunca serán mis amigos. Sí, a lo mejor podría subir y fingir que soy uno de ellos. Decirles mentiras como que nunca he traicionado a todos los que tenía por amigos. Soy un traidor en ambos lados, Albus. Esto es lo que dirían si supiesen la verdad sobre mí. Ellos nunca podrán perdonarme, nunca."

_Repón tu corazón, salva tu alma  
No arrastres tu amor por el suelo  
Encuentra tus pasos y tu fortuna te será dicha  
Date cuenta, relájate, déjate ir  
Y, ey, ahora recupera tu alma_

"Ya lo han hecho. ¿Crees que nunca se han preguntado qué es lo que te pasa? Puede que ellos no hayan visto la Marca, pero todos ellos se han dado cuenta que siempre ocultas tus brazos. Nunca han escuchado tu historia, pero todos ellos ven cómo reaccionas cuando alguno menciona la guerra y todos saben que yo siempre he tenido información sobre los planes de Voldemort desde su propio entorno. Pero ellos nunca te han preguntado sobre esto, ¿verdad? Ellos nunca te han esquivado. No les importa y serían tus amigos, si tan sólo te perdonases a ti mismo y fueses como ellos. No necesitas estar constantemente en guardia, Severus. Dales una oportunidad y deja a los fantasmas del pasado. Para ello, no tienes que tomarme la palabra. Puedes subir e intentarlo." Severus no reaccionó. Lentamente, Albus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero se detuvo una vez más antes de cerrarla detrás de si.

"Es tu elección si quieres unirte a nosotros o no, Severus. Por favor, piensa en ello. Todavía tienes unas cuantas horas para ordenar tus ideas. Espero que vengas a darnos una oportunidad."  
  
  
_Y, ey, ahora recupera tu alma_

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora:**  Si quieres saber cuál fue la decisión de Snape ... relee el Prisionero de Azkaban y míralo por ti mismo. Sé que parece muy diferente a mi otro fic, que no tienen nada que ver, pero la perspectiva de Snape y Dumbledore es la misma. No soy siempre divertida. (En realidad, puedo ser muy depresiva.)


End file.
